


Sneaking Out

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow isn't always content to be the good little girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

He called to her from under her window again. And even though she'd promised herself that this time it would be different, this time she wouldn't answer, Willow abandoned her chemistry notes, left her paper on Byron unwritten, and climbed down the trellis to meet him anyway. Hatred might be by far the longest pleasure, but she was willing to settle for something a little more short-term and enjoyable.  
  
Blue eyes met hers and if Willow hadn't know better, she would have sworn that he was relieved she'd come, almost as though he feared one night she wouldn't. She fought the warmth that welled up inside, reminded herself that tonight was absolutely the very last night, and the next time he would just have to be disappointed. He moved a little closer and for a second seemed as though he were about to kiss her, but instead he just smiled, took her hand and led her away from the house.  
  
They walked along together, not looking at each other or talking, just moving steadily down the sidewalk. Somehow it managed to be a comfortable silence, though. Willow liked that about him, how she could just be quiet and not feel the need to babble and fill the empty silence like she usually did. He paused at the corner, head up, eyes alert as he scanned the street like a wolf testing the wind for any scent of prey before he nodded and turned to her. "Park okay with you, pet?"  
  
"That's fine." Their cemetery trysts had stopped after they'd narrowly missed being discovered by Buffy one night. She had said she was going to the movies with Angel, but must've decided to do a little patrolling afterwards, and it had almost resulted in a very dusty ending. Willow was under no illusions; she knew that if she were ever found out, there would be yelling and threats, and Spike would have to leave town or fight Buffy. Either way, she would be the one who lost.  
  
The park in question was really just a few pieces of playground equipment, a couple of picnic benches and a postage-stamp size lawn, but it had always been special to her. Everywhere she looked it seemed there were ghosts of the past flitting about: the monkey bars where Xander broke his arm when they were six, the swing set she used to dream of flying on, and the jungle gym that had been the headquarters of the We Hate Cordelia club. Spike stopped under her favorite oak tree and shrugged his coat off, draping it over one of the branches.  
  
With an almost detached air, he turned and opened his arms and it was like the earlier peace vanished in a second. Willow rushed into his embrace, hungry for the feel of hands and lips, and his low groan told her that he'd been just as starved as she had. "Nine days," she whispered, burying her face in his shirt, inhaling the tobacco and cologne that mingled with something else old and earthy and Spike.  
  
"Nine and a half," he corrected, hands already sliding down her spine, pulling her in as close as possible. He cupped her pretty little ass in his palms and lifted her onto her toes, tilting her hips so he could press against her.  
  
Willow moaned when he traced the line of her ear and then sucked the lobe into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped, "Why'd you wait so long?"  
  
"You said no more, remember? Didn't know if you meant it."  
  
"I did, but still -" she broke off when he somehow managed to slide a hand between them to stroke her breast.  
  
"Shhh, enough talking." His hand continued down to curl around the hem of her sweatshirt and she raised her arms so he could draw it off. She never bothered with a bra when she came out to meet him, and his eyes darkened to navy at the sight of her bare breasts. He reached up, one finger tracing a soft curve, and she shuddered as her nipples drew almost painfully tight.  
  
Spike smiled at the visible proof of her desire, teasing her with a brief flick of his nail before retreating. He stripped her jeans off, then stood back to admire her. She shone like a beacon, her white skin stark against the night, her hair and eyes blazing with radiant life, and the vampire groaned, one hand sliding down to briefly squeeze the bulge of his cock where it strained against his jeans. Willow watched him avidly, one hand stretching out to join his, but he batted it aside. “Do that an' it's gonna be over right quick, pet.”  
  
“But what if I want it quick?” She touched herself instead, hands cupping her breasts, lifting and squeezing to better display herself for him. Hungry eyes followed her movement, his answering predatory smile making her shiver with a delicious anticipation. He was starved for her, had gone without for far too long, and she was deliberately baiting him, teasing him to the point of breaking.  
  
Spike stripped off his t-shirt, laid both it and her sweatshirt on the picnic table, then hoisted her up to sit on the edge. “Lay back,” he told her, nudging her legs apart as she did so. Dark blue eyes drifted over her body, tracing the curves and swells of her flesh, until they reached the dark red curls between her legs.  
  
He opened her legs further, one long finger reaching out to stroke lightly over her sex. “Such a pretty little pussy,” he purred. A sheen of moisture coated her skin, dampening his finger as he teased her. “So hungry, too. Could stare at you like this for days, pet.”  
  
It was deliciously decadent, and she felt herself get wetter with every second that he stared at her. She was stretched out before him, arranged on the table like some pagan sacrifice on an ancient altar, an offering to a dark god that would make her scream for his pleasure. And she could only whimper softly in supplication, asking him wordlessly to show mercy when she knew there would be none - just the slow sweep of his finger over her wet folds drawing her closer and closer to a peak that he wasn't about to let her reach without a lot more torment and begging.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as she began to get close to coming, he pulled his hand back and grinned at her. "Not yet, pet... got a lot more planned for ya before we're through."  
  
"Like what?" Willow arched her back, hoping he'd take the hint, but he just smirked and shook his head at her.  
  
"Not tellin'," he chided her. "More fun to show anyway, innit?" She nodded, watching avidly as he unbuckled his belt, long fingers fanning out against black denim as he moved on to start unbuttoning his fly. When the last button slid free, Spike drew his cock out, chuckling as Willow's gaze followed every movement. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked slowly.  
  
She'd never seen a guy do...  _that_  before, and she couldn't believe how hot it was, watching Spike touch himself in front of her. It was illicit and dirty, and there was no way she could ever admit it to anybody, but she couldn't help squirming when she saw the way the tip was getting wet, remembering how it felt when it had been her hand doing that for him. "Spike," she moaned, squirming again at the heated gaze that roved over her naked body like a physical caress.  
  
He was starting to pant, his hand moving faster over his shaft as his excitement began to mount. "Like that, do you, witch? Like knowing that you get me so hot an' bothered that I gotta jack off or else come in my pants like a bloody schoolboy?"  
  
"Yeah," she breathed, one hand stealing down to join him. But before she could actually make contact, he growled a low warning that stopped her instantly.  
  
"Uh-uh, you don't get to touch yet. You get to watch, that's all."  
  
"Spiiiike," Willow whined, feeling her skin heat with his words. She raised her hips in open invitation, her eyes flicking back and forth between his face and his cock, loving the stark pleasure on the one and the erotic invitation of the other.  
  
"Ohhh fuck, yeah, that's it. Gonna come, pet, gonna - unh! Fuck! Yeah!" The vampire grunted out his pleasure as his hips jerked forward and he spilled over her, painting her slick flesh with his essence.  
  
She was still dazed with pleasure when he dropped to his knees and shoved his hands under her rear, ligting her up to his mouth. There was nothing tentative or gentle about his assault, and she moaned loudly as his tongue lashed over her, cleaning her with rough, raspy strokes, almost like she imagined it would be to be held down and licked by a giant cat. Willow twisted under the sweet pressure of his mouth, hands flying up to her breasts, fingers working over her nipples, teasing them into peaks that she pinched in imitation of Spike's own techniques.  
  
The pleasure was building, forming into a heated knot low in her stomach that left her gasping and crying out, ragged moans of, "Please, Spike, please, please, God, please, I need... ohhh, I need, please!"  
  
Any thoughts about someone coming by and seeing them vanished when he closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard. She screamed and clamped her legs around his ears, rising partially off the table with the force of the orgasm that swept through her. Spike swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked again, draw it out until she thought she was going to go insane from the dizzying rush.  
  
When he finally released her, she fell limply back against the picnic table, gasping for air. Spike got to his feet, smirking like the proverbial cat that had just finished a whole quart full of cream. Willow gave him a weak smile, watching him tuck his half-hard dick back into his jeans, well aware that only his promise to wait until she was ready was keeping him from nailing her right into the table. She also knew she was getting closer and closer to 'ready' with every single time they did this.  
  
For several minutes, Willow drifted on a wave of lazy satisfaction, only hazily aware of the slow sweep of Spike's hand over her breasts and stomach, easing her back down from the heights of her climax. The cool night air prickled her sweat-soaked skin, but as soon as she began to really notice the discomfort, Spike was there to help redress her, pulling her sweatpants up and sitting her up to guide her arms back into her sweatshirt. When he was finished, she laid her head down on his shoulder, enjoying the way he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair, making a soft sound that could almost be called a purr.  
  
She probably could've stayed there and been quite happy for the rest of the night, but homework was waiting, along with her mother's usual pre-bedtime check, so eventually she kissed the base of his throat and slid down off the table, grabbing his shirt as she stood. It was her turn to help dress him, now, smoothing the black fabric in place with her hands, using it as an excuse to touch him just a little bit longer.  
  
When they couldn't postpone it any longer, Spike walked her back home, holding her hand securely in his. He paused to press her up against the trellis for a lingering kiss and asked, "So... tomorrow night, then, Red?"  
  
This was her chance. She could say no, could tell him that it was really over and they'd go their separate ways. There was no future for her here, no love or happy ending in his arms, and they both knew it. Spike would kill her or turn her one night, if he didn't decide to chase after Drusilla again, that was. She opened her mouth to tell him so and say good-bye, but what came out was, "Ten o'clock?"  
  
He grinned and kissed her, then slipped back out into the darkness. Willow hugged herself briefly, feeling her own mouth stretch into a wide smile as she turned to climb back up to her room. Wherever this affair with Spike ended up, one thing was certain: she might be headed for disaster, but she was definitely going to enjoy the ride.


End file.
